


QNB ONE-SHOT REQUESTS MF

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just request your one-shot ideas for Quacknoblade, I can do fluff and angst. I can attempt smut too tho if you request it. Read the first chapter tho for stuff I won't do.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	QNB ONE-SHOT REQUESTS MF

**Author's Note:**

> This is about their persona's not the actual CC, I do not ship real people AWOOGA

I will not do extreme amounts of gore, Non-con, nor any other things I see that I'm uncomfy writing. I'll obv let you know if I don't want to do your prompt, but other than that go off in the comments-


End file.
